undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Rune
The Delta Rune is an emblem representing the Dreemurr royal family."That's the Delta Rune, the emblem of our kingdom." - Gerson It shows an orb between two wings and three triangles beneath it, with the middle triangle inverted. It is first seen on the Boss Monster's robe in the introduction to Undertale, and secondly seen on Toriel's robe, foreshadowing her role in the story, and the familiar symbol appears in other places. Symbolism The Delta Rune is said to symbolize a prophecy that predates written history, although the original meaning has been lost in time. The only thing that can be said with certainty is that the triangles below symbolize the monsters of the Underground; although many believe the winged circle symbolizes an "angel." The prophecy narrates of an "angel" who has seen the surface, who will return to the Underground and bring the monsters freedom. This prophecy has two interpretations: one where the "angel" destroys the barrier and brings freedom to the monsters, and one where it is an "Angel of Death" that kills everyone in the Underground. Dialogue With Gerson * Oh yeah... The prophecy. * Legend has it, an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom. * Lately, the people have been taking a bleaker outlook... * Callin' that winged circle thing the 'Angel of Death'. * A harbinger of destruction, waitin' to 'free' us from this mortal realm... * In my opinion, when I see that little circle... * I jus' think it looks neat! Wahaha! Gallery OnceUponaTime.png |The rune's appearance during the game's introduction. Asgore sprite.png |The wings and orb appear on Asgore's brooch on his cape. AsgoreFight.gif |...And in battle, it appears on his chest plate. Toriel.png |The rune is the most prominent feature of Toriel's robe. Undertale Ruins Gate Outside.png |The rune appears right above the door leading back to the Ruins. Mysterydoor.png |The rune appears on the Mysterious Door. Lesser Dog.gif |The crest on Lesser Dog's shield in battle. Core.png |The crest can be found above some doors in the CORE. Delta Window.png |In the final corridor, the symbol appears on all of the stained glass windows. Gerson.png |A variant of the rune can be seen on Gerson's wall. Snowdinshopkeep.png |Another variant appears in Snowdin's shop on a scroll. Asriel Dreemur Transformed.gif |Asriel's Second Form in battle, where it can be seen on his robe Asrielfinalform.gif |Asriel's Third Form in battle, showing much resemblance to the Delta Rune Screenshot-Toriel and Monster Kid at school.png |The symbol appears on the School doors in the True Pacifist Ending Credits. Finalcorridorbox.png |The Delta Rune appears above the Final Corridor entrance. MiddleroadpuzzleEmpty.png |The Delta Rune can be seen on few of the doors inside the ruins. Throne.png |The Throne Room has a throne with the Delta Rune symbol on it. Rg1.png|RG 01 in battle, where it can be seen on his armor Trivia * "Delta Rune" is an anagram of "Undertale." * The Delta Rune bears a resemblance to the royal crest of the Zelda series, both with three triangles and a winged figure. * The prophecy states that when an angel appears, the underground will be empty. This hints at the two main routes to beat the game. ** The True Pacifist route makes the angel free the monsters, and they leave the underground to the surface, leaving the underground empty. ** The Genocide route makes the angel of death kill every monster, leaving the underground empty of its inhabitants. References de:Delta-Rune es:Delta Rune fr:Delta Rune ja:‎Delta Rune pl:Delta Rune ru:Руна Дельта